Anyone for Tennis?
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Simone asked me to write a Sorato fic, so here you go, Simone! It's not much romance, mostly humor. And all you other Sorato fans! Sora hurts her wrist in a tennis match.


****

Anyone for Tennis?

__

I do not own Digimon, I just love it. This is for Simone who asked for a Sorato and all you other Sorato lovers. It's also a bit Taiora and a teency-wincy bit of Mimato. I can't help it, I'm too much of a Taiora and Mimato fan!

Sora sprained her wrist during a tennis match so she had to get a cast. She missed a day of school also. Sora was bored out of her mind while she stayed at home. Her wrist was fine, but her doctor and her mom said it would be best if she stayed at home for a day so the tendons will heal. It took an effort just to hold a pencil. 

Tai came by to see how she was doing. He knocked on the door and when she opened it he leaned against the door frame holding a "Get Well Soon," balloon and wearing a big grin. In a manila folder he held her homework. "Hi Sora," he said, "how's your wrist?"

"Tai!" she cried out, "I'm glad you're here! I was so bored!" she pulled him in with her good hand and asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

"I'm fine," he said and sat down on the couch. "I got your homework from all your teachers for ya." He put it on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Tai," she mumbled. She hated homework!

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"Would you sign my cast?" she asked, picking up a black marker.

He shrugged, "sure." He took the marker and scribbled, _Get well soon, Sora #8--Love, Tai #10_ (#8 was Sora's old soccer number and #10 is Tai's. I can't remember their old numbers, so I made them up!) Tai wanted to write more, all of his feelings for her, but there wasn't enough room on the cast. So he went casual, like a fan asking him to sign a soccer ball for him. Except for the love part.

"Wow, you remember my old soccer player number?" she asked as she looked at the signature.

"Of course I do, Sora!" Tai laughed. "You were like the only girl on our team! How could I forget?"

Sora blushed and smile, "Thanks, Tai."

"Y'know Sora, none of this would've happened if you didn't quit the team." He said bluntly, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

Sora's smile disappeared but her face was still red, redder in fact. "What do you mean, Tai?" she demanded.

"I'm just saying if you stayed on the team you wouldn't have hurt your wrist. Besides, Sora, I think you're a better soccer player than a tennis player. Tennis is such a sissy sport if you ask me. Why?" he sat forward.

Sora snarled and grabbed her tennis racket with her stronger hand, "_This is why!_" she whacked him with the racket and he fell over and backed up. She waved the racket back and forth like it was a sword. Tai kept dodging the racket.

"Sora," _duck "_I didn't," _duck, _"mean anything," _duck, _"by it!" 

"I'll show you sissy!" Sora snapped.

Then there was a knock at the door. Tai looked at the door instead of ducking and his mouth met Sora's racket. "Ouch!" he groaned and grabbed his face as he fell to the floor. He pulled himself up.

Sora opened the door, "Hi Matt!" she said.

"I heard you weren't at school today so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing," Matt said, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Matt," Sora said and then flashed an angry look at Tai who was rubbing his cheek, "you're such a good friend!"

Tai gasped at the expression on her face. He knew that look. And he tried to avoid it every way he could. He knew Sora too well, especially when she got mad.

"Did I um, miss something?" Matt asked.

Tai ran to the door, "you've got to get out of here! She's a bit angry right now!"

"Matt, you can stay," Sora said, bringing him inside, "Tai," she pushed him out the door, "get out of my face!"

"Get better," Tai began.

__

SLAM!

"Uh, soon?" he said to the door in his face.

Matt had to laugh, _Poor Tai, he doesn't know how to talk to girls._ _I might have to have a little talk to him._

"Do you want something to drink Matt?" Sora asked.

"No thanks, Sora," Matt said. "I need to take off in a bit. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. So, um, besides what I just saw, how are you?"

"If you mean my wrist, it's getting better." She sat down and picked up a marker. "Sign my cast?" she asked.

Matt smiled, "uh, sure." He sat next to her and took the marker. _Yo Sora, Get well. Your Friend--Matt. _Matt wanted to go casual because he knew she had a thing for Tai, at least, until a few minutes ago. He and Tai had begun to work out their differences and if he saw anything more than casual, Tai might break his arm. He wrote pretty much the same thing on all his autographs anyway. Except for the Your Friend part. They were just fans, he didn't know who they were.

Sora smiled as she read it. _Your Friend, how thoughtful._ She thought.

"Oh, I made this for you," he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tape. "Thought it would cheer you up. It's not much, really. You're always too busy to come to a concert so I thought I'd bring the concert to you."

"Thanks, Matt," Sora said, leaning forward. Everything about Tai left her mind. Without even thinking, she pecked his cheek. She blushed and pulled back, "oh, sorry…" she frowned. She knew he liked Mimi, at least, she knew he was always phoning her or Mimi would phone him a lot. Mimi would go on and on about how much she missed everyone and she'd mention Matt a few times and ask more about him than anyone in the group. Mimi seldom called Sora because of her phone bill of already talking to Matt. Sora would ask, "So, do you like Matt?" but Mimi would say, "Sora Takenouchi, how dare you ask me that!" and Sora would just laugh and laugh, until Mimi asks the same question about Tai.

Matt blushed too, but he didn't frown. Instead, he smiled, "don't worry, I won't tell anybody." He stood up, "it'll be our little secret." He patted her shoulder and returned the kiss on her cheek and let himself out. "Get well, Sora. I'll see ya later, k?"

She nodded and thanked him for coming. As soon as he closed the door, she jumped up and locked it and ran to her room to listen to the tape. She dusted off her tape player and put the tape in, turning the volume up. A bit of static and then Matt's voice.

"Hey, Sora, it's Matt. I heard you sprained your wrist during tennis. Sorry about that. Hope you feel better. Well, I um, wrote a song for you. Anyway, here it goes." She heard him play a few chords on the guitar and he started to sing about the time he met Sora and the rest of the gang. Sora had to giggle a bit. The song was just too cute. Maybe a bit cheesy to some people, but she thought it was cute.

"Sora, you're my friend, Sora, you're my buddy, Sora, you're my pal. I think you're the best tennis player in school and I don't care what anyone says, you can serve the ball better than anyone else!"

Sora laughed again. More silly and funny but cute lyrics. Then he started playing a fast solo on his guitar and he yelled, "GET WELL SOON, SORA!" a few more chords, static and he heard someone talking and laughing in the background, 

"Hi Matt!" a familiar voice in the background said, "hey, writing a song for Mimi again?"

"TK! What are you doing here?" then the recording was over.

Sora turned the tape player off and leaned back on her bed, tossing and catching her tennis ball. Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Takenouchi residence, this is Sora."

"Hi Sora." Mimi said, "It's Mimi. I'm sorry that I haven't been calling you as often as I--"

"Call Matt?" she finished.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Mimi cried.

"Uh, huh, sure," Sora laughed, "so tell me, what's up? How's New York?"

"Still dirty and grungy streets, but they have good clothes stores. I bought a new pair of shoes today. You can't get shoes like these in Japan." She paused and asked how she was doing.

"I sprained my wrist in tennis Tuesday," she said. (Today's Thursday.)

"Ouch," Mimi groaned, "I hope you get better soon."

Sora turned her eyes to her tape player and Matt's signature on her cast, "I'm feeling better already."

End.


End file.
